Desde que llegaste (Ness x Lucas) (Popo x Toon)
by MissValeera
Summary: Contiene yaoi. Ness x Lucas y Popo x Toon


A Toon Link le costó mucho despedirse de su abuela y su hermana. En general, despedirse de todo su pueblo.  
Le había llegado una carta meses atrás, invitándole a ser uno de los luchadores de la Mansión Smash. Era un gran prestigio, ya que solo los grandes héroes y las personas más fuertes y poderosas lograban entrar. Su propio hermano, Link, estaba dentro, y no era de esperar que se fijasen en el initio, el cual se había enfrentado a Ganodorf hace unos años y que portaba la trifuerza del valor.  
Por supuesto que estaba emocionado, ¿quién no lo estaría? pero eso significaba dejar atrás toda su vida, todas las personas a las que conocía y que le habían criado.  
Toon tenía dieciséis años, y siendo tan joven ahora tendría que enfrentarse a una nueva vida. Gente desconocida, una rutina agotadora entrenando, enfrentarse a nuevos retos... No se sentía preparado aún. Suplicaba que los días pasasen lentos, pero no tardó en llegar la mañana en la que tuvo que decirle adiós a su familia, coger las maletas y despedirse de su casa y de la isla que le vio nacer.

La Mansión Smash pasaba por una etapa llamada "Melee", y pronto empezaría "Brawl", donde el rubio debutaría. Por suerte, su hermano Link, que era un veterano y llevaba años luchando dentro de esa casa, pidió que le dejasen pasar un tiempo con Toon para prepararle antes de que empezase el torneo de Brawl, y así fue. Un mes antes, hizo las maletas y dejó la mansión para irse a vivir con Toon y enseñarle todo lo necesario.

Le enseñó cómo sería el entrenamiento que realizaría, le explicó el funcionamiento de los torneos, como usar los objetos y armas que allí había, los horarios que debería seguir... Poco a poco Toon dejó de tener miedo por la nueva etapa que le esperaba y empezó a ilusionarse. Lo que su hermano no sabía es que tenía un buen motivo para tener ganas por ir a la Mansión.

Pero empezó a sospecharlo.

Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero...

 **Toon Link era muy fan de Popo.**

Claro, si una palabra definía al pequeño es orgullo. Y él nunca admitiría que le gustaba un chico, o que se sentía atraído por alguien, o algo parecido. Jamás.  
Pero aunque lo ocultaba, se hacía evidente.

Cada cierto tiempo se organizaban torneos dentro de la Mansión Smash, una buena forma de que los smashers se entrenasen y se motivasen pensando en el primer premio. Los combates se retransmitían en directo por televisión, y Toon Link, encerrado en el cuarto, no se perdía nunca los momentos en los que salía Popo.

Había muchos pequeños detalles que el menor de los hermanos trataba de ocultar. Por ejemplo, un día, limpiando el cuarto del pequeño, Link encontró un recorte de periódico, de cuando salió la noticia de que el luchador de la mansión Smash, Popo, se había lesionado gravemente en un entrenamiento. (No había ni rastro de la noticia, solo se quedó con la foto del chico) Cotilleando un poco para estar completamente seguro, vio que en su historial del ordenador había buscado información sobre el esquimal vestido de morado.

Toon no tenía internet, ni ordenadores, ni móviles en la isla, fue algo que descubrió cuando se mudó temporalmente con Link. De hecho, antes de embarcarse en una aventura para salvar a su hermana y conocer a Tetra, pensaba que no había nada más allá de su isla, que solo había mar y mar, pero no existía nadie ni nada más. Cuando descubrió los ordenadores y el televisor tampoco le interesó mucho, pero no puede negar que se pasó mucho tiempo viendo la tele cuando se emitían combates en los que salía el esquimal, o que buscó mucha información en Internet sobre él cuando estaba a solas. Además buscaba datos relacionados sobre el chico, por ejemplo sobre la vida en las montañas o la escalada.

Así que, enternecido por la situación, Link decidió ayudarle un poco.  
La Mansión era, bueno, una mansión enorme donde vivían todos los luchadores. Dormían en habitaciones por parejas, y pensó que a Toon le haría mucha ilusión compartir cuarto con su ídolo.  
Los que organizaban todo allí eran Máster Hand y Crazy Hand, y el hyliano contactó con el primero.  
Las habitaciones ya estaban fijadas, puesto que faltaban unos pocos días para que empezase el Brawl. Toon iba a dormir con su hermano Link, y Popo con su gemela Nana.  
Insistió durante horas, tanto que al final Máster Hand cedió a cambiar la distribución de cuartos, durmiendo ahora Toon con Popo, y Link con Pit.

Nunca le diría que fue idea suya, ni que fue él el que pidió que se hiciera así, pero se moría de ganas de ver su cara de ilusión.  
Bueno, más bien, conociendo al pequeño, lo disimularía.

Sus sospechas de que su hermanito babeaba detrás del esquimal se confirmaron cuando entró en su cuarto sin avisar y vio que estaba abrazando fuertemente a un cojín, viendo a Popo luchar en un vídeo de Youtube.

-Popo es un gran luchador, ¿verdad?

Toon dio un salto en el sitio del susto y lanzó el cojín.

-¡Llama antes de entrar!

Link sólo rió, enternecido, viendo como su hermano tenía la cara roja y cerraba rápidamente todas las ventanas abiertas en el ordenador.

-Te lo presentaré mañana -al día siguiente irían a la mansión, la que sería su hogar durante los siguientes años - es muy agradable, seguro que os hacéis amigos pronto.

En respuesta, Toon miró a otro lado y se encogió de hombros

-Aunque es un poco raro. Tiene una obsesión por las personas con coletas.  
-Me da igual, no sé por qué me cuentas algo que no me importa.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que llegó aquella carta a su casa

Lucas tenía una vida humilde pero feliz, a pesar de ser extremadamente tímido era muy querido en su pueblo y vivía en paz y tranquilo con su padre y su hermano. Después de tantos años, el dolor de los episodios que tuvo que vivir se habían olvidado, y ahora sólo intentaba disfrutar de cada día junto sus vecinos y familiares.

Hasta que llegó aquel sobre a su buzón.

Lucas regresó a su casa después de un día normal trabajando en la granja de su padre, cuando se encontró al abrir la puerta a sus mejores amigos y familiares. La habitación estaba llena de globos, había comida chatarra en la mesa y por todo el pueblo se escucharon los gritos que salían de la casa nada más el psíquico abrió la puerta.

-¡FELICIDADES, LUCAS! - Se escuchó al unísono

El rubio estaba perplejo, no sabía qué había ocurrido. No era su cumpleaños ni había conseguido nada recientemente

Su gemelo Claus y Kumatora se acercaron para darle un fuerte abrazo, Lucas seguía sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo  
-¡Enhorabuena, hermanito!  
-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Lucas - Dijo su mejor amiga, revolviéndole el pelo  
-No sé qué está ocurriendo, ¿qué es lo que celebramos?

Su padre Flint alargó el brazo y le entregó una carta  
-Ten, hijo. No lo hemos abierto, pero reconocí el sello.  
Lucas lo miró. Sabía, sin necesidad de abrirlo, qué significa ese logo rojo con una cruz hacia un lateral que cerraba el sobre.

¿Quién no sabía lo que era Smash?

El joven jamás se había ni siquiera imaginado que él podría llegar a entrar en la Mansión Smash.

La habitación pasó de tener un ambiente alegre con gritos, aplausos y risas a ser un lugar incómodo y serio, todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al ver cómo Lucas rompía la carta

-Siento que hayáis tenido que venir hasta aquí para nada, no voy a ser capaz de entrar a ese sitio. - Contestó Lucas mirando al suelo al tiempo que se acariciaba un brazo  
-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Es una gran oportunidad, Lucas! - Respondió Claus bruscamente - No puedes simplemente rechazarlo sin más  
-¿Cómo voy a despedirme de mis seres queridos y entrar a vivir a un sitio donde no conozco a nadie? Sabes que me cuesta mucho conocer gente

Lucas era la persona más tímida del mundo, excepto con las personas que conocía de toda la vida. Le aterraba la idea de ir a un sitio donde todo el mundo era tan popular. Si le costaba ya interactuar con sus vecinos, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz siquiera de mirar a alguien como Mario o Peach, de las personas más importantes en todo el mundo? Él no pertenecía a un lugar así, con personas tan intimidantes.

Por no hablar de que, si formaba parte de la Mansión, se haría conocido y habría millones y millones de personas juzgándole. ¿Cómo podría soportar todas esas críticas? Él no era ni la mitad de fuerte de las personas que estaban en la Mansión, simplemente no podía entrar allí.

Flint había despedido a todos los invitados y se sentó a hablar con su hijo

-Escucha, Lucas... Deberías pensarlo con calma. Tómate unos días para reflexionar. Es una gran oportunidad, podrás tener una vida mucho mejor.  
-Ya tengo una buena vida, tengo a las personas que quiero cerca. ¿Por qué querría irme a otro lugar?  
-Es una nueva experiencia, quizás al principio es duro pero harás amistades y vivirás muchas aventuras, estoy seguro.

Lucas se fue a su cuarto, cabizbajo. ¿Estaba decepcionado a todo el pueblo por rechazar la invitación a la Mansión Smash?

Él solo veía banderas rojas. Le iba a costar un montón hacer amistades, echaría tanto de menos a su familia, tendría que soportar mucho entrenamiento y trabajo duro...

Durante unos instantes pasó por su cabeza la imagen de Ness.

Ness era uno de los veteranos, un joven que llevaba desde los inicios de Smash. Él era muy famoso, muy fuerte y controlaba de maravilla los poderes psíquicos, ¿qué haría Lucas a su lado? Seguro que la gente les compararía constantemente, y Lucas siempre quedaría mal al lado del chico de Onett.

Por fin llegó el día en que se iban a la Mansión. Los hermanos de Hyrule se despertaron temprano, hicieron las maletas y... Bueno, al tener todo listo Link fue a buscar a su hermano a la habitación y casi le da un ataque de risa al verle con coleta.

-¿¡De qué te ríes!? Tú llevas coleta a menudo... - Y era cierto, ambos tenían el pelo largo, rozando los hombros. - Es que me molestaba el pelo. Y ya está.

Al mayor le entraron ganas de seguir la broma y decirle que a Popo le encantaban las personas disfrazadas de salchichas, pero si soltaba algún comentario sabía que su hermano le mataría.

Toon Link aparentaba seguridad, pero la verdad es que temblaba como un flan de los nervios. Por suerte, se le daba muy bien disimular. Finalmente, entraron en la Mansión. Era el edificio más grande que el isleño había visto nunca, tanto de alto como de ancho.  
Y no solo el edificio, los jardines que lo rodeaban eran inmensos.

-¿Reconoces a algunas personas que están aquí? Has estado viendo muchos combates de torneos. También es cierto que hay caras nuevas... - Le dijo Link, quien veía de lejos a sus antiguos compañeros.  
-Eh, claro. - No, no reconocía a nadie. Sólo se había fijado en el esquimal, a quien no lograba encontrar aunque lo buscase sin parar con la mirada.  
-¿Buscas a alguien en especial?  
-Ah, sí. Quería ver a... Dox.  
-¿A Fox? ¡Te lo presentaré más tarde! A él y a todos. Ahora vamos a acomodarnos en las habitaciones y dejar las maletas, y después tenemos una presentación en el salón de actos. ¿Por qué no vas a ver las listas? A ver cuál es nuestro cuarto. - Link le guiñó un ojo.

A Toon casi se le para el corazón al leer su nombre junto al de Popo. Habitación 230.  
En un solo momento se montó mil películas en su cabeza al lado del esquimal, ¿cómo no iba a estar contento? Era la mejor oportunidad que le podían dar. Pero jamás lo reconocería.

Finjió fastidio al volver al lado de Link.

-Menudo asco, no nos han puesto juntos. Me toca dormir con un tal Dodo o yo qué sé.

Link intentó no sonreír y hacerse el sorprendido. Era imposible no ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermano pequeño.

-Bueno, no importa. Te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

Lucas al final accedió a mudarse a la Mansión, pero se sentía demasiado inseguro. Había pasado los días anteriores con mucha ansiedad, y aquel día le tocaba coger las maletas e irse a aquel lugar.

A pesar de que se esforzó mucho en no llorar (no quería dar la imagen de niño sensible el primer día), no pudo evitarlo, le dolía demasiado separarse de sus seres queridos e irse tan lejos. ¿Cuándo volvería a verlos?

Lucas se sentía extremadamente inseguro e incómodo. Todavía era un adolescente, al llegar a la Mansión sólo se encontró con personas adultas que le intimidaban demasiado. Había muchísima gente, todas las personas hablaban entre ellas y él era el único que estaba solo. No sabía a dónde ir, no se atrevía a hablar con nadie, sólo quería irse de aquel lugar y no volver jamás. Pero le tocaba quedarse, Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Volvieron a entrarle ganas de llorar, ¿qué debía hacer? Si lloraba delante de tanta gente, ¿qué iban a pensar? Primer día y ya hacía el ridículo.  
Quería ir al baño a desahogarse allí a solas, pero la Mansión era exageradamente grande y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

¿Por qué había aceptado la invitación? Maldita sea. Ahora podría estar en su casa jugando con su hermano y su perro, o cuidando de las vacas a las que tanto cariño les tenía, o simplemente leyendo un libro disfrutando del clima que había en la playa. Pero no.

Estaba solo, en aquel lugar, rodeado de decenas de desconocidos.

-¡Lucas! ¿Eres tú?

Y ahí estaba Ness. La timidez invadió por completo al chico de Tazmily que solo pudo mirar al suelo  
 **Ahí estaba, delante de él, la razón por la que había aceptado, finalmente, la invitación a Smash.**  
-Hola, Ness...  
-¡No tenía ni idea de que ibas a estar aquí! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ilusionado? ¿Nervioso? - El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros, su timidez le impedía hablar. Seguía mirando al suelo, avergonzado - Bueno, no me extraña que te hayan enviado la carta para participar en Smash. Eres un chico muy valientre  
-Pe...pero si...

Lucas y Ness se conocieron unas semanas antes, cuando sucedieron los eventos del Emisario Subespacial. Entonces no pudieron hablar mucho, y no volvieron a encontrarse hasta aquel momento.

-Sé que recorriste un largo camino intentando ayudarme cuando me convirtieron en piedra, me lo contó Link más tarde. Además, te he visto luchar y tienes mucho potencial, sólo te falta entrenar bien.

Las palabras de Ness hicieron inevitablemente que Lucas sonriera y que el chico se sintiera menos tenso.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, me... Me salvaste la vida y después arriesgate la tuya por salvarme. Solo quería agradecerlo y compensarte.  
-Me lo puedes compensar si me das un abrazo

Lucas estaba completamente avergonzado, pero los dos psíquicos se dieron su primer abrazo.

Había rechazado la invitación de Smash cuando le llegó hacía unos meses, pero al conocer a Ness supo que debía entrar. Todavía era esclavo de su timidez, pero Ness le hacía sentir muy cómodo y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él.

Ness era el mejor amigo de Popo desde que se habían conocido en Melee. Fueron compañeros de habitación, y pronto se hicieron inseparables.  
Popo tenía asumido que volvería a compartir cuarto con él, o si no con su hermana Nana, por eso se sintió muy extrañado cuando leyó que su compañero era un tal "Toon Link"  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién es "Ton"? - Dijo el esquimal  
-Creo que es el hermano de Link, se fue un mes antes para entrenarle. ¡Mira, me ha tocado con Lucas! ¿Te acuerdas de él?  
-Ah, sí, ¿no es el chico por el que te convertiste en una estatua?  
-Él estaba aterrado y no sabía qué hacer, pobrecito...  
-¿Y cómo es que está en la Mansión? No lo recuerdo tan fuerte  
-¡Sí lo era! Se enfrentó a su miedo y luchó por salvarme.

Todos los smashers fueron al salón de actos, los dos mencionados fueron sin pasar por sus habitaciones porque llegaban tarde a la presentación.  
En los asientos de delante había dos filas reservadas para los recién llegados, en el resto se sentaban los veteranos, por lo que Toon tuvo que separarse de su hermano, quién se sentó cerca de Popo y Ness para escuchar sus conversaciones.

Toon Link iba a sentarse en el primer asiento que vio, pero mientras se dirigía allí vio a uno de los nuevos sentado en la esquina. Miraba a un punto fijo, algo cabizbajo. "No conocerá a nadie y se sentirá solo, imagino." Así que dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado

-No me gusta que tengamos los principiantes asientos reservados. Me temo que vamos a tener que salir a presentarnos o algo.  
El otro chico le sonrió, pero se notaba que estaba muy nervioso. Miró al suelo y se puso a juguetear con sus dedos.  
-Me llamo Toon Link.  
-Yo soy Lucas. - Contestó con voz dulce. - Encantando  
-¿Te suena alguna cara de los veteranos? Se supone que todos los luchadores son famosos, me voy a sentir fatal cuando se presenten y no sepa ni cómo se llaman.  
-Sí... Los conocí hace unos meses. Pero creo que no les he dado una buena primera impresión.  
-No eres muy... Hablador, ¿eh?  
-Bueno, les conozco, pero creo que no les he dado buena impresión. - Se encogió de hombros - ¿Ves a ese de ahí?  
-¿El gordito de gorra amarilla?  
-Sí, es Wario. Me intentó atacar y yo solo salí corriendo. Estoy seguro de que todos aquí me ven como alguien débil  
-¡Pues tienes la oportunidad de demostrar que no es así! Tómalo como motivación. Mi motivación es ganar a mi hermano, para que tenga que admitir que yo soy el mejor de los dos

Lucas solo se rió en respuesta y los dos chicos comenzaron a conversar, los nervios de ambos se fueron rápido. Es verdad que el segundo, Lucas, era algo cerrado y le costaba bastante hablar.

Finalmente las luces se apagaron y Máster Hand hizo presencia en el escenario.

-¡Bienvenidos una vez más, veteranos, y espero que estéis cómodos, principiantes! Hoy da comienzo el Super Smash Bros Brawl, el sitio donde los héroes más fuertes de la galaxia se unen para entrenarse y así competir todos juntos contra las amenazas del mal. Que estéis aquí, dando vuestra vida para entrenar y ser más fuertes hace que millones de personas en todo el mundo se sientan más seguras y protegidas sabiendo que puede contar con vosotros cuando las cosas vayan mal.  
¡Demos la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes con sus presentaciones!  
Y así fue. Se colocó un saco de boxeo en medio del escenario, y uno por uno los principiantes fueron subiendo y demostrando frente a todos sus habilidades.

-El siguiente en subir al escenario será Toon Link. Este joven viene de una isla muy lejana, y con la edad de doce años surcó los mares en busca de aventuras y se enfrentó al mismísimo Ganondorf. ¡Toda una hazaña!

Es cierto que Toon se parecía mucho en su forma de luchar a Link pero igualmente destacó. Se mostró muy ágil y rápido.

-Popo, ¿Toon no es como se llamaba tu compañero de piso? - Recordó Ness cuando el rubio salió.  
-¡POH, PERO QUÉ ADORABLE ES! - Popo empezó a aplaudir con fuerza cada movimiento que el principiante hacía. - Quiero achucharle, en cuanto se acabe esto iré corriendo a achucharle. ¿Has visto que mofletes tan gorditos? Pero si es un enanito.  
Link, que estaba unos asientos atrás, escuchó la conversación y no pudo evitar reírse. Toon Link era bajito, y se ponía de los nervios si alguien hacia un comentario sobre su altura. Ni hablamos del enfado que tenía cuando le llamaban adorable o algo similar.

-Ahora veremos a Lucas, que con tan sólo ocho años salió de casa, descubrió sus poderes psíquicos y se enfrentó a miles de desafíos y retos, así como salvar al mundo.

El pobre estaba demasiado nervioso. Es cierto que era un niño psíquico, pero no controlaba bien sus poderes. La presión y los nervios no ayudaban en absoluto.

Lanzó uno de sus PK al saco de arena, y aunque fue bastante torpe y los destellos salieron desordenados de sus dedos, fue un efecto impresionante para los testigos y el saco de boxeo quedó destrozado. Aunque él no se sentía orgulloso del ataque que había hecho, agradeció que podía haber sido mucho peor y se prometió entrenar muy duro para perfeccionar sus ataques. Todo el público le aplaudió con ganas.

Otros personajes se fueron presentando: Pit, Wolf, Meta Knight...

Pronto terminó el evento, llegaba la hora de cenar y después se retirarían todos a sus habitaciones para descansar.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Toon Link?

A pesar de que nunca había escuchado esa voz en persona, la reconoció al instante.  
En efecto, se giró y ahí estaba el esquimal de morado, con una sonrisa en la cara, marcando sus hoyuelos (que eran lo que más le gustaba a Toon de él)  
-¿Te conozco? - Respondió el rubio, intentando mostrar indeferencia  
-Hmm... Cuando te vi en el escenario parecías más alto. ¡Pero eres más adorable ahora que te veo de cerca!  
-¡No soy...!  
-¡Ah! Me llamo Popo, ¡soy tu compañero de habitación!

-Lucas, ¡lo has hecho increíble! Has dejado a todos con la boca abierta  
El initio se encogió de hombros  
-Podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor, pero... Había tanta gente mirándome y... Estaba tan nervioso...  
-Voy a entrenar contigo y te ayudaré a mejorar tu uso de los poderes psíquicos, ya verás. Por cierto, tengo una noticia que darte.  
-¿Sí? ¿Cuál es? - Lucas estaba bastante feliz de imaginarse entrenando con Ness por las tarde, el chico era muy agradable.  
-¡Somos compañeros de piso! ¿No es genial?  
-¿¡Qué!?


End file.
